


The Birds Told Me

by cmvhp (crystalmoonvibe)



Series: Our Father's Secret [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ pairing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoonvibe/pseuds/cmvhp
Summary: Problems. Everyone has them. Many refuse to face them.For Annalise running is not an option.Stuck between a rock and a hard place she must learn to face her hardships or let them consume her whole.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - mentioned
Series: Our Father's Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825822
Kudos: 1





	The Birds Told Me

"Weasley, get back here now!" a girl called.

A menacing laugh replied the pursuer as the two students ran down one of the many halls that plagued Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.  
They came to a stop in front of the staircases, the girl pulling a face as she tried to reach for her pen and book which the Weasley boy had taken.

"Not until you admit that you're hiding something from me," moving the items just out of her reach, he stepped backwards onto the first step on the staircase.

"Give me back my stuff Charlie."

"Not happening Anna, now tell me what you're hiding from your best friend."

Folding her arms across her chest, a small smirk crossed her lips, "I haven't got the slightest clue what you're talking about Weasley."

Raising and eyebrow Charlie continued up the stairs, "Well then, if you don't know what I'm talking about...I guess you won't mind me reading all of your secrets out of your notepad then," flicking the front cover open.

"Fine. Read it. I already told you that I'm not hiding anything from you."

 _Scoff,_ Charlie closed the notepad up, "Guess I'll see you back at the commonroom then." Rushing up the stairs to the top.

Annalise groaned, before she could take a step the staircase began to shift and move, "Oh come on! Charlie, why do you have to do this now?"  
Glancing up she noticed the last glimpse of red hair disappear between the wall. Turning her attention back to the staircase with her arms crossed, it was locked into place again, facing the opposite route than the Gryffindor dorm entrance.

 _Pff_ , _maybe he'll realise I haven't followed him and come looking eventually,_ making her way back towards the courtyard she rolled her eyes at herself, _who am I kidding? Weasleys are ignorant,_ chuckling to herself she continued her trip.

"No, I will find Melanie," hands on her hips, Annalise stared out the owl in front of her.

A big black and grey owl hooted angrily at her as it jumped from perch to perch as she headed further into the owlery in search of her sister's owl.  
Not giving up the big owl, hooted it's head off, following Annalise closely.

Pivoting around to glare at the owl ♡ she raised her hand, signalling for the owl the be quiet. "Listen here, I don't care how big or strong you are. I don't care that you're owned by pure bloods. I don't even care that you share my father's name. I will not send my letters with you."

Blinking twice the owl hooted once and took off leaving the girl to search for the owl she desired.

After another hour Annalise came to the conclusion that Melanie was not in the owlery, letting out a huff she made her way back to the castle, _the staircase would've moved back by now right?_  
Emerging out into the fresh air a smile crossed her lips as she marvelled at the soft pink-orange hues painted across the sky, "Why can't life be as beautiful and simple as a sunset?" she wondered aloud, making her way down to the courtyard.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin~"

Annalise kept her head down, eyes trained on the ground, an uncomfortable feeling swelling in her throat.

"Oh! Look out Matt, she might bite if you get too close. Rah," she caught a glimpse of a brunette girl lunging at a boy, snapping and snarling.

 _Let it go Anna,_ she swallowed trying to try relieve some of the pressure in her throat, _they're just words._

Matt let out a chuckle pushing the girl away, "Don't worry Emily, I'm sure _Lupin_ would give someone a disease by just staring at them for too long."

 _Pushing on forward she struggled to get air to her lungs, her breaths shallow and fast,_ _'_ _Don't bite back. They're looking for a response. It's what bullies do.'_ her father's words came across her mind.

"Oh come on _Lupin_ , aren't you going to defend yourself?" in a couple of steps, Matt stood almost on top of Annalise.

In tow, Emily rushed over, "She won't defend herself Matty. She's _weak_ , just like her father."

Annalise focused on the grey stones beneath her feet, the tight feeling from her throat had made its way down to her chest, making her breaths even faster, shallower and shorter, _Don't-don't bite,_ the phrase repeated in her mind.

"Which one?" Matt reached over her head, his fingers curling like a claw, "The werewolf," almost as quickly he had his hand there, it was gone. His other hand under her head, "or the murderer?" he ran his finger along her throat.

Emily's cackle sound like nails on a chalkboard in the state Annalise was in. Her eyes burnt from the tears she was holding back, her lungs were starting to ache from the lack of oxygen in her body, her legs tingled.  
She glanced up, her vision doubling, she could just make out the main entrance door, _Just a little further, you're almost at the door. They'll leave you along once you're inside._

"The murderer of course. Imagine that Matty, loving someone who worked for You-Know-Who."

"Especially if they were my parent."

"I'd wish I was dead, let alone ever born."

"The second I found out I would've," Matt motioned hanging himself making a cracking noise before pretending to go limp.

Emily's laugh completely shattered any strength Annalise had left inside her, her chest had tightened to the point she couldn't get air into her body, she fell to her knees as her legs gave way. Her visions was blurry from the tears and doubled from oxygen deprivation.  
Matt and Emily's voices began to meld together as she gasped for air, curling her head into her lap in hope of any kind of relief her body shook, Annalise couldn't tell if it was from anger, sadness or if it was her body about to shut down.  
Abruptly the voice all stopped as her vision started to fade.  
_Focus Anna,_ pushing with evey last ounce of her energy, she listened, _someone's there, breathing. calm breaths. Don't look up it could be them._

 _'You're a monster. You don't deserve friends. Why don't you just die?'_ Her thoughts spiralled making the pain in her chest start to throb.

"Anna can you hear me?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a strangled whimper.

"It's okay, I'm here. Matt," Annalise fliched as a stabbing pain went to her chest, "and Emily are gone. I'm not going to leave you until I make sure you're okay."

 _'Moster! Dusgrace!'_ Her brain screamed as she choked on nothing from lack of oxygen.

"Can you hear me Anna? You'll be alright, I'm here."

Her stomach cramped causing her to curl into a smaller ball. Forcing herself to move her arm, she stuck her hand out.

"Can I hold you hand?"

Her fingers tingled as she moved them slightly.  
_'Mistake. You're a monster and now you're going to die like you deserve.'_

A warm sensation went through her arm as the person grabbed her hand.

"Anna if you hear me squeeze my hand as best you can."

She tensed her fingers once more as the numbness started to settle into the tips.

_'Horrible person. Why are you even accepting help? You deserve to die.'_

"Do you know where you are?"

Managing to tense her ever numbing finger once more, she let out a defeated whimper, _This is it. I'm going to die on the cold concrete in a place I've called my home for 6 years._ Her thoughts started to go foggy and her arms went dead, her head felt like it weighed a tonne.

"An-Anna, can you still hear me?"

_Squeeze his hand, you can do th-_  
_'You're going to die anyway, why are you delaying the inevitable? Just let go.'_

For a moment all the pain lifted and Annalise felt as though she could fly, before everything went black.


End file.
